


the day the world stopped (julienne)

by beatrixfranklin



Series: endings [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: part 1 of a series of character study type fics, looking at how different deaths would affect the nonnatuns.
Series: endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845115
Kudos: 12





	the day the world stopped (julienne)

"I'll take over if you want, chick. Just for a bit." Val's voice was warm and soothing. Trixie shook her head firmly.

"No. I have to stay." She sat on the chair, leaning slightly to one side, legs tucked to her chest with her arms wrapped around herself. Dark bags hung underneath her eyes, purple where they weren't red from so many tears. 

"When did you last sleep?" The brunette knelt in front of her friend, a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Valerie. I want to be with her." Trixie made it clear there was no budging her, prompting Val to stand again. The other woman nodded, taking her leave from the room. 

Trixie sat for a moment, listening. Listening to silence. Silence. Adrenaline suddenly coursed throughout her body as she took Sister Juliennes wrist gently. Slow. Fading.

"Val!?" Her voice was raspy and weak as she called. Val came back through the door, a look of horror on her face.

"Can you fetch one of the nuns, please? I don't think we have much time left." Trixie's voice quivered as she ended her sentence. Val nodded wordlessly and left, returning a few moments later with Sister Hilda in tow.

The older nun was more experienced and had seen more than her fair share. It would have been cruel to leave Sister Julienne's final blessing to Sister Frances, the younger nun who was often scarred by the things she witnessed. 

Trixie knelt beside the bed, holding Sister Julienne's hand between both of her own, clasped together and held against her forehead. Val knelt beside her, an arm around her shoulders, not tightly, just there, giving Trixie the room she needed. Sister Hilda finished giving her blessing, looking up towards the midwives. 

Only one pair of eyes looked back, the other facing down and clasped tightly shut. Val nodded sadly, as Sister Hilda gently took Sister Juliennes hand in her own. Placing two fingers over her wrist, she visibly hardened, placing the hand over Sister Julienne's chest, where her cross lay neatly. 

"She's gone, chick." Val said, bracing herself as the blonde midwife fell against her, sobbing in great heaves that moved her entire body. Val held her, as tight as Trixie would allow, rubbing her back to offer some sort of comfort. Trixie's sobs must have echoed, as Phyllis entered the room quietly. The older woman was white as a sheet, her heart shattering seeing Trixie collapsed on the floor with Val. The brunette made eye contact, shaking her head at Phyllis even though the senior midwife could already presume the situation from the state of the usually bright and brave blonde on the floor. She turned, leaving the door shut behind her. 

Trixie's tears fell, faster and faster still, not relenting no matter how she tried. Maybe she wasn't trying. This was her laid bare, and for once she made no apology. Sister Julienne had been a mother where her real mother had failed. The nun had wiped tears and embraced smiles, encouraging Trixie in successes both personal and career wise.

Her illness had been swift, but painful, and seeing her lying so quiet but painless gave Trixie the slightest relief. Still, the woman she considered her mentor was gone. The woman she had clashed heads with, but still loved fiercely. The only woman who knew the true extent of late night phonecalls and one too many empty liquor bottles. She was gone, taking all that away with her. Taking a piece of Trixie along with it all.


End file.
